hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Save A Life
Save A Life This my stories about the Hunger Games. I would love to hear what you think! Today is the day of the reaping. This is the one day that everyone in all of  Panem hates.... Except for the Capitol. They actually celebrate it! None of them go into the reaping, so they do not understand the dread of people. If you are ages 12 to 18, your name is in that bowl for your District at least once. To have your name in the bowl more than once you have to ask for tesserae. Each time you ask for tesserae your name is put in the bowl twice more. When you ask for it you are given grain to keep you alive. I have asked for it 28 times only this year. Usually I ask for it about 40 times. I have since I was 12 years old. I am Alison Wilde. I live in District 12 in Panem. Also the last District in Panem or it is for me, but for my great grandmother it was second to last. I am a 16 year old who has 2 little sisters and one older sister. My older sister, Anna, no longer lives with  us. She is now an Avox for killing a Peacekeeper who attacked her in the Seam.  She was only at the butchers stall looking at a knife to buy for hunting when  the Peacekeeper came after her. Anna’s reflexes made her flip around and cut his  throat. I shiver as I imagine Anna's tongue being cut out. What a terrible way to loose your voice. I haven't seen her since the day that it happened. I was there when  she killed the Peacekeeper. It was the day of my first reaping and the day of her last even if she didn't kill the Peacekeeper. I haven't seen Anna since that day and I probably never will again. Mother isn’t going to feed Annie and Alisha herself. Anna was always the one to feed us. Now that she is gone, it is my turn. My stomach growled for food because I haven’t eaten almost anything in a month. Whenever I come across food I gave it to my 8 year old little sisters who need it more than I do. Dad would never have wanted me to have to take care of the family myself at this age… Or at any age for that fact. He died in from a sickness when we I was little. He died before the twins were even born. Mom was still pregnant She did her best to take care of us, but ended up having to selling most of our belongings. Mom is a healer and she works almost all the time with not much wage. It is a miracle that we are still here. Sometimes we go weeks without a real good meal. That was only after Anna was taken. Anna used to find berries and small animals that run around the edge of the District. It was enough to keep up going. We mainly lived on that and the small amount of money that my mom made. She would do things like paying bills or taxes with that small amount of money. I would run back to a little lake on the edge of the District every day. It is hidden behind thick trees and I have never seen anyone else there before. That is where we get our water. The gong rings twice meaning that it is 2 hours from the reaping. I say goodbye to Connor and go back into town. Connor is my best friend who lives a few doors down from me. I go home and got dressed for the reaping. I wear one of mother’s dresses and put my hair half up and half down. Once I finished I helped Alisha and Annie get dressed. We waited for our mother to get home then went out to where the reaping will take place. In front of the building everyone crowds around the stage that had been built before the reaping. Alisha was very calm, but I could tell that she is scared on the inside. I know that I am too. But I am not scared for myself. I am scared that one of them will be chosen to be part of it. There is always the option of volunteering.... I will if one of them is chosen. Unlike Alisha, Annie is freaking out and about to begin crying. “Hey.” I say and stop walking then bend down to her height. “I’m gonna keep you safe you know that right?” “What if I get picked?” She asks and a tear streams down her face. “I won’t let them take you... or Alisha for that fact.” I saw and take her hand. “We have to go now, Annie.” I tell Annie and take her hand in mine as Effie Trinket begins to announce. Every year Effie announces for District 12 tributes in the Hunger Games. Each time she wears a different crazy color. This year she wears a golden skirt suit and her hair has been dyed the most natural color I have ever seen it. Some years, she liked to go pink a blue. Actually, she is not the only person to do this for the Hunger Games. Caesar Flickerman always does the same. Caesar has been the interviewer and announcer for as long as I can remember. Each and every Hunger Games, he comes back with the same face as the year before. It never ages or changes. The only thing that I even remember about him changing is the color of his hair and clothes. It has been pink, purple and even green. The Capitol thinks that this is a type of holiday for celebrating. It makes me want to puke whenever I think about it. Those people are excited to watch us die. They throw parties about the Games like it is a movie. They don’t seem to understand that this is happening to real people who have real families and real friends. The people from the Capitol are never going to know what it is like to have this happen to you. “Welcome, to the 76th Hunger Games Reaping.” She says. “Here is now a streaming of the other District's Reapings.” As always in the Career Disctricts (1,2, and 4), someone volunteers immediately. The reapings go quickly by my judge and I dread as it comes closer to us. 5, 6, 7, 8... They all finished and Annie refuses to let go of my hand. 9, 10, 11... It is almost our turn. She is now purely shaking in fear. Alisha has even begun to hold my hand. My mother stands in the a different area waiting. “Here we are, District 12.” Effie smiles and a bowl is placed in front of her filled with papers. “The District 12 female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is...” Her fingers reach into the bowl and grab a slip. I pray that it is not them... Please don’t them. Effie shows it to the Peacekeepers and they go down into the crowd. “Alison Wilde!” She yells.